Russian Roulette
by TarSauce
Summary: Spencer Carlin is the hottest property around at the moment. What happens when she gets a bodyguard? A certain Ashley Davies. The same Ashley Davies that has been sent to kill her. Eventually Spashley.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Russian Roulette  
Category: South of Nowhere  
Pairing: Spashley, Spencer/Ashley  
Rating: T (May be M in later chapters)  
Author: I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby**

**Hi, I'm 'I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby' or Tara. I mainly write Demi/Selena fan fictions; or Peyton/Brooke from One Tree Hill. But I read a few South of Nowhere stories, and I loved the chemistry, so I watched a couple of clips on YouTube, and then I loved it, so I downloaded the seasons from iTunes. This is my first Spashley Fic, so please review and tell me to continue if you liked it, or to go and crawl under a rock and never write again if you don't. By the way, this story is based largely on the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, or any of the character's, I'm merely borrowing them. I also do not own the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna.**

**  
Chapter 1**

"No way" Spencer Carlin protested as the man left the room,

"Spence, you have to pick someone, we have seen over 53 applicants, one of them must be suitable", replied the lady in the black suit sitting next to her.

"Yeah, and every single one of them have drooled over my new top, lets face it Hilary, they only applied for this position because they are hoping to get a glimpse of my tits" Spencer argued, "Look, Hilary we shall have to do this some other time, I have an interview in TRL, and to be honest, I don't think I can take much more of this, and don't shake your head at me, I know you are feeling the same" Spencer's attempt to suppress a smile didn't work, and she let out a slight smirk as her manager rolled her eyes, and then grinned at the younger girl.

Just as Spencer was about to get up and gather her coat and bag, a girl about her age walked through the door. '_Talk about gorgeous'_ Spencer thought, the girl had dark brown hair with red bangs, a figure to die for, and alluring brown eyes.

Mind you, Spencer wasn't unattractive, quite the opposite. With naturally blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Spencer was one of the most lusted after women in the industry, which has ultimately almost cost her her life. This was why she was now interviewing for bodyguards. The label had insisted it was in her best interests to get her a live in bodyguard, which was why she was interviewing them herself, as she wanted someone she could trust to live with her, which, so far, had not been a successful task. Spencer usually enjoyed doing things herself, which is why she hadn't hired a housekeeper, call her crazy, but she enjoyed doing the more mundane tasks, such as house keeping and cleaning, it reminded her that she was still a normal person, that she was still herself. She was very down to Earth, and didn't have people around her that would rush to her every whim.

Spencer returned her attention to the girl in front of her; she was looking at Spencer intently, as if waiting for something,

"Oh, sorry" Spencer smiled awkwardly as she realised the girl had asked her a question,

"Don't worry, people tend to lose all train of thought when they see me, I won't hold it against you" the girl replied cockily, making Spencer blush profusely, but she had a manner about her that was fun and light-hearted, "I said, am I late for the interviews, you know, the bodyguards"?

"Um, no, you're right on time, we was about to leave" Spencer replied, taking the sheet of paper's that the girl held out to her, skimming over the page she took in the basics, Ashley Davies, 26 years old, born and raised in LA, graduated UCLA with honours, impressive.

"So, Ashley," she started as she handed the credentials to Hilary, "Sorry if I sound rude, but don't you seem a bit, small, and young to be a bodyguard"?

"Don't worry, I get that a lot, but I guess, I just wanted to make a difference, my father knew what it was like to have attempts made at your life, and his bodyguard looked after him, it sort of made me feel, I don't really know, it made me feel grateful, to have someone looking out for my dad like that, and I wanted to be able to make someone else's family feel like that"

"That makes sense" Spencer said, taking in Ashley, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black and white converses, a white T-Shirt, and a black leather jacket, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a small quiff at the front, she was very attractive, and she seemed trustworthy, honest, and she had a good sense of humour, everything that Spencer was looking for.

"So, Ashley, if you want it, the jobs yours" Spencer cut in before Hilary had any chance to object,

"Really" Ashley exclaimed, "That's great"

"Just to warn you though Ashley," Hilary started, "it's a live in job, which means that if you live with a boyfriend or whatever, then it could make things difficult"

"Oh, me and my girlfriend just broke up actually" Ashley stated comfortably, as if she was completely at ease with the people around her,

"Oh, I'm sorry" Spencer jumped in, unaware why she had just said that,

"It's okay, we parted on good terms, but, yeah, um, do you want my cell phone number, so we can arrange the move and stuff, that's if you still want me" Ashley seemed shy all of a sudden as she got a pen and piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans,

"No, that's fine, I was hoping to make it sooner rather than later, but since I broke up with Damien, I haven't felt completely at ease at home, what with the attempted murder and all" Spencer blushed as she found herself relaying her deepest most inner thoughts and fears to this girl she had known for all of 5 minutes,

"OK, I'll hope to hear from you soon then" Ashley smiled, and as she left, Spencer felt the smile her manager was sending in her direction,

"What"?

"Nothing" Hilary grinned,

"No; what"? Spencer probed,

"It's just, girl, that time, it was you drooling" Hilary laughed getting up, gathering her paper, and walking towards the door, leaving a flustered and flabbergasted looking Spencer behind her,

"I was not"

****

**Well, that's chapter one, hopefully this will develop as the story goes on, of you want me to continue that is, so please review and let me know what you think. And by the way, if anyone has a storyline like this, then I apologise, but I haven't read any.**

**Tara  
xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, usually I suck at updating, I thought I should warn you, but due to the reviews I got, that I wasn't expecting that many, I decided to update instead of revise for my A-Level Chemistry exam tomorrow. So yeah, please review, and if you put the story on alerts, thank you, but you know, it takes an extra ten seconds maybe to leave a review, so think about it but please read and enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S – I know in the show, Ashley is the singer, but can you really imagine Spencer as a bodyguard?? Lol**

**Disclaimer – I do not own South of Nowhere, the character or the song in the title or this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 **

Ashley Davies pulled up outside Spencer Carlin's house, or should she say mansion. Sure, Ashley herself had grown up in a pretty large house, but this one was something else, with a huge driveway, with a row of garages next to the house, Ashley climbed out of her 2009 Porsche and reached over and picked up a box of her stuff, deciding to leave the suitcases where they were for now, or at least until she had been shown her new room.

The vibration in her pocket alerted Ashley to the fact that she had a new text, she shifted the box onto her hip, and pulled the phone out of her pocket, looking at the screen, she gulped, and quickly deleted the message, wishing to God that this wasn't what she had to do, but knowing that she had to do this, if she valued her life.

Taking a deep breath, Ashley finally walked up to, and knocked on the front door. She could hear footsteps moving closer, and then she heard a loud bang, and a cry of "Oh shit", stifling a giggle, Ashley composed herself as Spencer opened the door and stepped back to allow Ashley in. Stepping through the thresh-hold, Ashley realised that there was no going back now, and she turned to face her new boss.

"You alright"? She asked,

"Um, yeah I'm fine thanks, I don't know what people insist on putting doors in awkward places, anybody could walk into one and hurt themselves" Spencer grinned, causing Ashley to giggle, now that she realised that Spencer was actually okay.

"I know, you should complain, or maybe get your money back"

"Not a bad idea Ashley, so, come on, I'll show you to your room" Spencer said, walking in front of Ashley and guided her up the stairs that were layed out in front of them. Once at the top of the stairs, Ashley saw a long hallway, with doors either side, she followed Spencer down it, and stopped behind Spencer, who had reached a door, and had pushed it open. Standing back, Spencer allowed Ashley to walk into the room.

It had a rich chocolate brown carpet, and three cream walls, one wall had chocolate brown and turquoise flowered wallpaper on it. There was a large double bed pushed up against one wall, and a huge window in the far wall. Opposite the bed was a large TV on the wall, and a bookcase next to it for books, not that Ashley had any with her, reading wasn't her thing. There was a door which led to an en-suite bathroom, and another that led to a closet in another wall. There was a desk underneath the window, which was opposite the door, and a small cabinet either side of the bed.

"Yeah, um, you can do whatever you want to the room if you don't like it or something, repaint it, graffiti it, I don't mind an awful lot, it's your room now" Spencer rambled,

"Spence, it's wonderful, really, and once I get my stuff in here, it will be perfect" Ashley grinned back at her boss, who was blushing,

"Okay, um, I'm going to go, I have to work on some new songs, I'll leave you to settle in" Spencer made to walk away, when she stopped and turned around to face Ashley once again, "Ashley, thank you, it really does make me feel much safer knowing you're here, I know that sounds cliché but it does"

"No worries Spence, it's my job" Ashley grinned, setting down her box on the bed, watching Spencer grin and then walk away, 'man, that girl could literally be the death of me' she thought, and she started unpacking her stuff.

A couple of hours later, and a few dozen trips to her car, Ashley had managed to unpack her stuff. He clothes were hanging up in the wardrobe/closet, her Macbook was on the desk. Her DVD's were on the bookcase, along with her albums and CD's. Her pictures were on the cabinets, and her phone was laying where she had thrown it on her bed.

Deciding that was enough for one afternoon, Ashley decided to go for a wander through the house, in search for her boss. She soon found her, she was singing a song Ashley had never heard before, and Ashley followed the singing, and pushed open the door to a room, which was full of instruments. Spencer was sitting at a piano, playing along, she didn't eve notice Ashley walk into the room, much less pick up the guitar and start playing along.

Ashley's father, Raife Davies, had taught her to play the guitar before she could walk, it was one of her most cherished memories of him. He had been killed in a road accident a few years back, and what Ashley wouldn't give to see him one more time. He was always away on tour, so she missed him, but would never deny him of something he loved more than life itself, or, dare she say it, her.

When he had died, Kyla Woods, her half sister had come out of the woodwork. At first Ashley had been angry at her father and taken all her anger out on her sister, but now, she loved Kyla and would do anything to protect her from harm or heartache.

Ashley returned her attention in the blonde in front of her, who had stopped playing and was now looking up at her expectantly,

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I heard you singing, and saw the guitar, I couldn't help myself" Ashley smiled shyly at the blonde who was now smiling at her,

"No worries, that was actually really good, do you mind if I steal your notes, I'm thinking of putting this on the next album, but I need the music to go with it"? Spencer asked, and upon Ashley nodding, she handed a piece of paper and a pencil to the brunette, who started scribbling down the notes she played. It was something else her father had taught her, well, picked up from him. She had a natural instinct when it came to music, the notes and words just flowed.

"So, how did you learn to play the guitar like that Ashley"? Spencer asked, noting how the brunette stopped writing for a second, and took a deep breath, before continuing her work,

"My dad, he was Raife Davies, he taught me when I was younger, that was before her died" Ashley swallowed; talking about her father was always a sore subject.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man" Spencer stated, of course she knew about Raife Davies' death, it had been four years ago, she had been 16 at the time, it was all over the news for weeks. Her father, Arthur, had said he was sorry for his children, and the rest of his family, and her mother, Paula, who was a doctor, a good one at that, had said how after a collision like that, there was no way he could have survived.

They carried on working for another few hours, Ashley helped to change lyrics or notes that didn't sound quite right, and Spencer wrote out music for the drums and bass. They were quite content with each other's company. Spencer was glad she had chosen Ashley to be her bodyguard. She wanted more than a bodyguard though, she wanted a friend. And Ashley was shaping up to be just the right person.

Finally, they finished, and Ashley picked up the guitar again, and Spencer turned to sit at the piano, and they started singing, Ashley occasionally joining in with Spencer, and they were quite happy.

_I got your emails  
You just don't get females  
Now, do you?  
What's in the heart  
Is not in your head  
Anyway_

Mate, you're too late  
And you weren't worth the wait  
Now, were you?  
It's out of my hands  
Since you blew your last chance  
When you played me

You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that'll fall  
Mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself

Baby, you ain't all that  
Maybe, there's no way back  
You can keep talking  
But, baby, I'm walking away

When I found out  
How you messed me about  
I was broken  
Back then I believed you  
Now, I don't need you  
No more

The pic on your phone  
Proves you weren't alone  
She was with you, yeah  
Now, I couldn't care  
About who, what or where  
We're through

You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that'll fall  
Mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself

Baby, you ain't all that  
Maybe, there's no way back  
You can keep talking  
But, baby, I'm walking away

Gonna have to cry me out  
Gonna have to cry me out  
Boy, there ain't no doubt  
Gonna have to cry me out

Won't hurt a little bit  
Boy, better get used to it  
You can keep talking  
But, baby, I'm walking away

Listen, I got the emails  
I got the text  
The answer's still the same  
It's the way it is  
I got to go

You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that'll fall  
Mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself

Baby, you ain't all that  
Maybe, there's no way back  
You can keep talking  
But, baby, I'm walking away

You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that'll fall  
Mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself

'Cause baby, you ain't all that  
Maybe, there's no way back  
You can keep talking  
But, baby, I'm walking away

**That's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, the song was Cry Me Out – Pixie Lott, as I can just imagine Spencer singing it. Please review. Remember reviews equal faster updates :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, school's been crazy. Stupid A-Levels. But without further ado, here's chapter 3... **

**Chapter 3 – Crawl**

It had been a month since Ashley Davies had moved in with the pop star Spencer Carlin, and so far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened, except for the fact that 'Cry Me Out', the song in which Ashley had helped Spencer write had gotten to number one the week before.

They had both gotten really close, and everyone seemed to like Ashley. As part of the job description, Ashley had to go wherever Spencer went, which for some people, would be extremely annoying, but Spencer and Ashley were now as close as best friends, so it wasn't a problem.

"Ashley, I need your help" Spencer shouted, Ashley, who had been upstairs at the time talking to her sister on the phone, quickly said her goodbye's and rushed down the stairs to help her boss, and also her friend.

"What is it Spence? What broke"? Ashley grinned, as she went into the kitchen to see Spencer up to her elbows in cookie dough, very gloopy cookie dough, "Um, Spence, I don't think Cookie dough is meant to be that runny"

"I know" Spencer whined, pouting a little, "I wanted to bake cookies, but, um, I guess I'm a bit out of practice" she grinned sheepishly at Ashley, who thought she looked utterly adorable.

"Um, obviously," Ashley walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, where Spencer had managed to pull her hands, and arms, free of the gloopy mixture. Ashley looked at the instructions Spencer had printed out from the internet.

_1 dash of milk_

"Um, Spencer, how much milk did you add"? Ashley asked, looking back at Spencer who was trying to get the gooey substance off her hands.

"Just a dash" Spencer replied, looking up from her hands to Ashley, who was pulling a cup out of the cupboard,

"Show me a dash" Ashley said, wondering who the hell called it a dash of milk, what was wrong with using a spoonful, or even a cupful, but a dash? Stupid internet instructions, and now, looking at Spencer she had to laugh. She was pouring the milk into the glass, her tongue sticking out in concentration. When the cup was nearly full, Spencer stopped.

"That's a dash?" Spencer asked, hopefully, looking at her bodyguard.

"No Spence, that's enough to drown a goat" Ashley chuckled, picking up the glass of milk, and then took a sip.

"Goat"? Spencer questioned, trying not to laugh.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head" Ashley defended herself, and then she quickly changed the subject, "Shall we fix the cookies then you goof"

* * *

Half an hour later, the cookies were in the oven, and Spencer was just finishing putting all the ingredients away, while Ashley wiped up the flour. Then the phone rang, and Spencer rushed out to the hallway to answer it.

She came jumping back in excitedly a few minutes later, "The execs at ABC want me to perform/dance on the live show of Dancing with the Stars on Sunday night" she grinned,

"Oh cool Spence; do you know what you're singing"? Ashley asked, grinning at the adorable happy look on Spencer's face, she had to say, Spencer was cute, in fact, she was smoking hot, and in any other circumstances, Ashley may have jumped into bed with her at the first given moment, but as it were Ashley had a job to do.

"Um, I think it will be either Cry Me Out, or Crawl"

"I love Crawl, so, who are you dancing with"?

"Um, Peter whatshisname" Spencer replied, screwing up her face as Ashley knew she did when she was thinking hard.

"Um, OK," Ashley turned back to wiping the sides down.

"Arghhhhhh" Spencer screamed behind her. Ashley dropped the cloth she was holding and turned around, her hand moving to the gun she had tucked into her jeans. Well, you never knew in this business.

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed, in shock.

"I don't know how to ballroom dance" Spencer looked at Ashley with a worried expression.

"Oh thank god, I thought someone had jumped through the window and was pointing a gun at you or something" Ashley moved her hand away from her gun and sighed in relief.

"What, why are you looking relieved, I'm gonna look terrible on national TV" Spencer cried,

Trying to hold in her laughter, Ashley pointed out "actually Spence, Dancing with the Stars is also broadcasted in Canada and the UK, so technically its international TV"

"What! Noo" Spencer cried, putting her face in her hands, "I'm gonna look like an idiot"

"Calm down Spence, I'll teach you how to ballroom dance" Ashley offered.

"Ash, you know how to ballroom dance"?

"Well, I'm not just a pretty face Spence, come on, to the living room"

* * *

"So, you ready to go through the dance Spence"? Ashley asked,

"I am, I think, I'll just press play" Spencer said, jogging over to the sound system and pushing play on her iPod, and Crawl burst through the speakers, she jogged back to Ashley, and then she put her hand on Ashley's shoulder and grasped ashley's hand with her other. Ashley placed her hand lightly on Spencer's waist, Spencer tried to ignore the electricity that ran through her body.

_Everybody see's it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too_

So where  
Do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where  
Can love take us now  
We've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky

Ashley took an extra step towards Spencer, pushing her body up next to Spencer's, their eye contact never breaking, Ashley's hand then slid further round Spencer's waist to the small of her back, and Spencer's hand rested on the nape of Ashley's neck.

_If we crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, Yeah_

Why did I change the pace  
Hearts were never meant to race  
I always felt the need for space  
But now I can't reach your face  
So where  
Are you standing now  
Are you in the crowd of my faults  
Love, can you see my hand?  
I need one more chance  
We can still have it all  


Spencer's breath hitched as Ashley moved even closer to her, her head moving to Spencer's, they stood dancing Ashley's left cheek pressed to Spencer's left cheek. Spencer was trying to keep her breathing under control, she could feel Ashley's heart beating through their chests. Ashley was trying to pull away, but for some reason her body wouldn't let her, she knew she should move away, this was her boss, but she was transfixed.

_If we crawl(if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, yeaaah_

Everybody see's it's you  
Well I never wanna lose that view

So we'll crawl (if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl

So we'll crawl (ooh)  
Till we can walk again (till we can walk again)  
Then we'll run (we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump (until we're strong enough to jump)  
Then we'll fly (then we'll fly)  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, let's crawl, lets crawl  
Back to love  
Back to love yeah  
Back to love  
  
As the song ended, Ashley pulled herself away a bit, but her eyes caught Spencer's, she could feel her face moving towards Spencer's, and Spencer wasn't pulling away. Ashley's hand moved from Spencer's waist to gently cup her cheek, and then, BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Oh shit the cookies" Spencer exclaimed, rushing off towards the kitchen, Ashley swallowed, and then collapsed on the sofa, groaning into her hands when her mobile rang.

"Hello,"

"_Ashley"_ came the deep voice from the other end, making Ashley shiver,

"Yes, what is it Q"? Ashley asked, he hadn't called her before,

"_We are going ahead with operation B, so make yourself scarce when the time is right,"_ the voice replied, causing Ashley's blood to turn cold,

"Listen, um, I've changed my mind, I don't want this anymore" Ashley started,

"_Dont even think about it Ashley, if you want your little debt to go away, and your secret to stay a secret from precious Spencer then I suggest you make yourself scarce"_

"I don't really have a choice do I" Ashley replied,

"_Goodbye Ashley"_ he replied before hanging up.

Ashley shakily stood up, and nearly bumped into Spencer who was walking back into the room, Spencer looked a bit apprehensive. "Um, Ash, the cookies are done, and um, what was that, before"? She asked. Spencer was confused, she had never felt like this before, especially not for a woman, and she secretly cursed the cookie timer going off.

"Look Spencer, I don't know what that was, I'm sorry about that, but I'm going out for a cigarette," Ashley started to leave, collecting her cigarettes and a lighter from the side table, but stopped noticing the look on Spencer's face. "How about when I come back in, we forget about the last 10 minutes, we eat some ice cream and watch a movie"?

"That sounds good" Spencer replied, forcing a smile.

Ashley went outside and shakily lit her cigarette inhaling the tobacco, looking up to the night sky, Ashley prayed to a god she didn't believe in that there was another way out.

* * *

**That's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it, please review, song is Crawl – Chris Brown.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the positive feedback for the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to X-LonelyGirl-X, or Penny, as she got my bum into gear and told me to update. So here is the next chapter, I have to say, this chapter is kinda dramatic. So please, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 – The Quicksand's Pulling Me Down.**

Ashley woke up with a start. With dread she looked over at the calendar on the wall, and saw the date. July 9th, 2010. Groaning Ashley got up and wandered over to the window drawing back the curtains she noticed the brilliant blue sky, and the sun beating down. She could feel the heat radiating from the window. Great, a brilliant summer day. LA was in the height of a heat wave. Every day of the past few days had been in the early 40's, and Ashley regretted having to wear her black jeans and leather jacket. Luckily it was her day off of proper bodyguard business, as Spencer didn't have any work that day. So she jumped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the cool water. Then she remembered what day it was, and suddenly the shower didn't seem so appealing any more. Climbing out the shower, Ashley wandered into the closet and searched through her clothes.

"morning Spencer" Ashley announced as she bounded into the kitchen, her hand brushing Spencer's back, but Ashley was aware of the jolt that passed through her at the simple contact. It had been 10 days since their almost kiss, and although there was no tension, Ashley found herself thinking about it, and unbeknownst to her, so did Spencer.

**I'd like to say  
I make good use of my time while you've been away  
And it's true, I've been at my piano everyday  
Thinking of you**

Spencer looked up as Ashley bounded into the kitchen, her hair in a simple ponytail, wearing some short denim shorts, a blue vest and some white high top converses. Spencer thought she looked gorgeous.

"So, what's the plan for today boss" Ashley asked, helping herself to one of the pancakes Spencer had just made for herself,

"Hey, that was mine," Spencer pouted, "But, I though, sunbathing, and ice cream eating"

"Sounds good" Ashley said, wandering out from the kitchen, "These are good pancakes" she shouted back,

"Cheeky cow" Spencer muttered.

**They talk around  
I hear them whisper  
It's the funniest thing  
They think you're gone forever  
I know the truth it's just  
Getting hard to believe it  
**  
Later in the day, both were laying on sun beds by the pool in the garden. Spencer was lying on her back in a bikini, big sunglasses covering her eyes, her blonde hair pulled back.

"So, what made you want to become a body guard Ashley"? Spencer asked,

"Well, my dad was Raife Davies, the lead singer of purple venom, and he used to get followed, and death threats all the time, until an attempt was made on his life, I then got really worried, what if I had lost him? It made me realise I never wanted anyone else to feel that way; I wanted to make a difference".

"I think that's really noble"

"Yeah right, my mother was disappointed in me, then again, what was new" Ashley said, and Spencer didn't fail to notice the hurt in Ashley's voice. "My mom was always disappointed in me all the time, she was a bitch. She was never there, and let me tell you the look on her face when I told her I was gay, well, when she walked in on me and my girlfriend in a, um, compromising position. She didn't talk to me for a week, not that that was new either, I was used to it, she hardly ever talked to me, or my sister Kyla when she was at home, she gave us money to live off, and then went out with her new toy boys every other week. Me and Kyla, we were as close as peas in a pod, still are" Ashley took a sip of the lemonade that was next to her.

**And they all tell me it's over  
Even the stars are aligned  
And I**

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quick sands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quick sands pulling me down

A little while later, Spencer had disappeared up into the house to make a phone call, and Ashley had collected her guitar from the living room, and was strumming away and singing along to a song she'd written.

Spencer had appeared while Ashley was still singing along, she stopped in the doorway to listen as Ashley poured her heart out into the song. As she finished, Ashley put her guitar down, and looked out over the water.

"That was amazing," Spencer softly murmured.

"Oh, um I didn't realise you were listening" Ashley muttered, feeling embarrassed,

"No, don't be embarrassed, it was brilliant"

"Thank you, I wrote it the other night, its kinda like my newest baby," Ashley smiled softly,

"What's it called"? Spencer asked,

"Quick sand" Ashley replied, "Coz sometimes life is like quick sand, you get pulled down"**  
**  
**I'm not the same  
I can't sleep nights  
And now I'm calling your name when I do  
And yet without you they say I  
Get on better, and better, and better**

When they all tell me it's over  
I'll damn the gods until the stars are aligned  
And I

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quick sands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quick sands pulling me down

The sun was slowly setting over the tree's at the end of garden in Spencer's LA home, a slight breeze had started up, and Ashley could already tell the difference between her skin tones, she reckoned she had become twice as dark in the space of one day, her tan lines were extremely visible which please Ashley a great deal, as Kyla was always more tanned than her.

"I have an idea" Ashley sat up suddenly grinning, "Why don't we go to this basketball court I know"?

"What"? Spencer asked, bemused by this suggestion,

"Well, you said you used to enjoy basketball, so why don't we go and have a shoot around, I have a basketball up in my room" Ashley grinned hopefully, and Spencer was unable to say no, so they both went inside, and Ashley put her T-Shirt and her white converses back on, and Spencer pulled on a white vest, and a pair of mid thigh denim shorts, with a pair of low top grey converses.

"Ready"? Ashley asked, appearing outside Spencer's door,

"Yup, so let's go to this basketball court of yours" Spencer smiled,

**Well look at my life and look at my face  
Can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve  
So you're holding my hand and holding my heart  
But I just want to feel a breath inside me so I can breathe**

**Somewhere in the distance I get to spark a grace  
And hold onto to something that makes me feel like I'm alive  
It's never too soon, it's never too late so I start screaming out  
I see your face I see your hand reaching out and I yell at you and I say**

"And then you just shoot" Spencer said, watching as Ashley released the ball, and it went sailing through the air and into the net, Spencer smiled and laughed as Ashley jumped up excitedly and then jumped onto Spencer, grinning and hugging her happily.

"I did it, I did it" Ashley laughed, being so happy about scoring,

"Have you seriously never played basketball before,"? Spencer asked, "Why did you have a basketball in your room"?

"In answer to your questions, no I haven't and because my friend Aiden gave me the basketball" Ashley grinned,

"Well, that was a very nice shot" said Spencer, noticing for the first time the close proximity of their bodies. Ashley also seemed to notice, and then their eyes met, they both leaned forwards, and their lips met in a slow yet passionate kiss. Ashley pulled away, grinning madly.

"That was, wow" Spence said,

"I have been known to leave girls speechless" Ashley boasted,

"Shut up" laugh Spencer, "Now go get the ball" she said, pointing to where the ball had rolled to the other side of the court. As Ashley ran over, Spencer noticed the car driving slowly past, then she noticed the flash of metal.

**I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quick sands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quick sands pulling me down**

Ashley noticed as well and ran over to Spencer, dropping the ball, and sprinted to Spencer, she reached her, then she heard the resounding bang, the screech of tires.

"Spencer"!

"Ashley"! They both shouted together.

"Noo, help, somebody!"

* * *

**That was chapter 4, sorry to leave it on an evil cliffhanger, but hey, so who do you think it was that was shot? Please let me know. **

**Song: Quick Sand – Bethany Joy Galeotti (Haley from One Tree Hill) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the previous chapter. A few people guessed the one that got shot correctly, but for those who didn't, you're going to have to read on to find out.**

**This chapter is pretty short, and maybe a bit depressing. By the way, I recommend you listen to the song, how to save a life – the Fray, while listening, it made me cry whilst reading this through.**

**Chapter 5 – How To Save A Life?**

_Ashley noticed as well and ran over to Spencer, dropping the ball, and sprinted to Spencer, she reached her, then she heard the resounding bang, the screech of tires._

_"Spencer"!_

_"Ashley"! They both shouted together._

_"Noo, help, somebody!"_

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came,_

"Ashley, ASHLEY!" Spencer screamed, the gun had sounded twice. The first bullet had hit Ashley in the leg; the second had hit her in the stomach. The blood was oozing out of her, and Ashley was becoming increasing pale, the sweat glistening on her forehead, visible in the dim court lights. She was gasping for breath and making little groaning sounds, but that wasn't the sight that worried Spencer the most, Ashley, her gorgeous Ashley, was coughing. But with the coughing, came the blood. The blood was running down the side of her mouth, onto the ground below, Ashley's hands frantically grasping at her stomach to try and stent the blood flow, however, she was weak, and getting weaker by the second.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Spencer, who had just been standing there, for what felt like hours, but in fact, was only a couple of seconds, rushed into action. She took her vest off, not caring who saw her in her bra, and tied it around the wound in Ashley's thigh, pressing down on the wound on Ashley's stomach with one hand, her other hastily felt around in Ashley's short pockets looking for her phone. She successfully found it, and called 911.

The paramedics arrived barely 3 minutes later. They'd had to prise Spencer of off Ashley so they could treat her. Spencer was hysterical; Ashley had arrived just in time to jump in front of her. She had saved her life. And now Spencer wasn't sure if she would ever get to thank her. To kiss her; to hold her for the first time.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Spencer gratefully accepted the blanket the paramedics offered as she quickly climbed into the back of the ambulance. She sat like a statue as she watched the paramedics work on Ashley. Luckily, it was only a 15 minute ride to the hospital. It was about 5 minutes away, when Ashley suddenly stopped groaning, and she went slack, her eyes rolled back into her head, and then the sound that no one ever wants to hear. The constant beep; the sound the machine's make when someone flat lines.

"What's happening"? Spencer asks, standing up to move closer to Ashley, the sudden change in noise pulling her out of her shell.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

"Her hearts stopped" one of the paramedics explained quickly, "Now Miss Carlin, I'm going to have to ask to you move back, we're nearly at the hospital, and we need to get Ashley out of here ASAP" he said, as he put a bag over Ashley's mouth, squeezing it, willing the oxygen to go into her lungs. He then stopped and started chest compressions; he kept alternating for about a minute, when the ambulance screeched to a halt outside the hospital.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Spencer was in a daze as she rushed after the paramedics. They were taking her straight up to theatre, as Ashley needed emergency surgery. As they rushed through the corridors, the nurses and a doctor having met them outside, as the other paramedic had radioed in, the doctor was giving awkward chest compressions as they practically ran, the male paramedic using a bag to breathe for her. They rushed through some double doors, and a nurse asked Spencer to wait, as she wasn't allowed any further, but first she got Spencer a scrubs shirt to change into, as Spencer's vest was still tied around Ashley's thigh.

Spencer gave a wry smile, and wandered through to a nearby bathroom, where she changed into the scrubs, and then noticed the blood on her hands. Ashley's blood. She stood scrubbing at them, and that's when the tears started, Spencer stood there, tears running down her cheeks, and then she completely broke down. Moving backwards until she hit a wall, Spencer slid down it, and then sat, her knees brought up, and she let it all out...

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

About 3 hours later, Spencer was sitting in the waiting room, a plastic cup of water in her hands, she hadn't touched it. All Spencer could think about right now, was would Ashley be okay? Would she ever be able to say thank you to her?

The doctor came in, he was an old-ish man, about 55 to 60 Spencer would guess, with glasses, and grey hair. He wore red scrubs and a pair of converse.

"Ashley Davies"? he asked, moving into the room, tiredness etched onto his face.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

Spencer stood up and shakily made her way over to him, fearing the worst. The doctor must have picked up on that, because he smiled at her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's good news, we managed to remove the bullets, and there's no reason why miss Davies shouldn't recover full health and mobility" he smiled,

Spencer broke down again, and she flung herself at the doctor, hugging him, and whispering thank-you's into his ear, knowing that she would be able to see Ashley smile once again.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

* * *

**That was a kinda short chapter, but I wanted to get that bit out of the way, as some real drama comes up in the next chapter. Ashley's other job anyone?? Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am trying to update this once a week, however, due to upcoming exams, that may become scarcer in May through July. As I failed my January exams, I have to resit, and as these are A-Levels, I need to actually put a lot of work into them. Well, I hope there is enough drama for you in this chapter, hopefully a lot of things are explained. (BTW, I am also watching Pearl Harbour, so I may cry while writing this)**

**This isn't going to be a particularly long story, only about 8 to 10 chapters. And this is chapter 6, but depending on how the story goes there may be more.**

**Chapter 6 – Fight for this Love**

Ashley woke up, a searing pain shot through her stomach and chest as she tried to sit up. As her eyes opened fully, after adjusting to the bright light in the room, she heard a voice calling her,

"Ashley, Ashley"? Looking to her right Ashley managed to make out the blonde hair and blue eyes of one Spencer Carlin. "Ash, don't try to move, you were shot, you're going to be in quite a lot of pain for a bit"

"What, Spencer"?

"I'm here Ash" Spencer smiled, which quickly faltered as she saw Ashley trying to get up, Spencer jumped forwards, gently lowering Ashley back onto the bed, "Please, don't try to move, it might make things worse"

"Ouch" Ashley winced as she was gently settled back onto the pillow, a pain coursing through her body.

"I'm going to go and get a doctor" Spencer smiled softly, placing a kiss on Ashley's forehead, and then she bounded of out the door. Ashley settled back into the pillow, closing her eyes, but opening them again when the door opens, she looks up to see Spencer, and then an oldish doctor, a kind looking doctor, with red scrubs and converses.

"Ashley, glad to see your awake, I'm sure Miss Carlin has told you what happened. We managed to remove the bullet from your leg with relatively no problems; however the bullet tore into the bottom of your lung, due to the angle the bullet entered. But luckily it caused relatively little damage, if Spencer hadn't had called an ambulance when she did, you probably wouldn't have made it, but as far as I can see, if you hadn't have pushed Miss Carlin out of the way, then she probably wouldn't be here now. Now Ashley, I'm going to have to keep you in here for a week or so, just until we can tell that you will be able to get around independently, the nurse will be in to give you some more morphine shortly, now I need you to stay put, as any movement could tear your stitches out" the Doctor smiles at Ashley, and then patted Spencer on the shoulder before leaving.

"Ashley"? Spencer moved towards her bodyguard, barely able to hold in her tears. "Ashley, you saved my life, you saved my life, thank you, thank you" Spencer cried, moving so her head was buried in Ashley's shoulder. Ashley moved her arms so that they wrapped around the sobbing blonde.

"Spencer, it's my job, and besides, I love you, I wasn't going to let you get hurt" Ashley whispered into the blonde's hair, placing a kiss into it.

"You what"? Spencer lifter her head up as she heard the L word escape from Ashley's mouth,

"Um, oh, um, I, well, I l, love you Spencer, in truth I think I have ever since I first met you" Ashley grinned sheepishly, as she started rambling, "and I'm not expecting you to say it back, and, well, I just thought I should tell you, but I totally understand if..."

"Ashley" Spencer breathed, moving closer to the brunette girls face, "shut up" and with that said, Spencer closed the gap between them, their lips colliding as fireworks went off in each of their heads, and Spencer felt the butterflies in her stomach as Ashley opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, pulling away when they both needed air. "I love you too"

* * *

Ashley was lying in the hospital bed and then she heard the door open. Without opening her eyes, she greeted the person, "Hello gorgeous" but there was no reply, she opened her eyes, "Spencer"?

"Hello Ashley" came the gruff voice that certainly wasn't Spencer.

"Q"? Ashley's eyes widened at the man in front of her, he was large, muscles rippling through the white t-shirt underneath the open leather jacket, and rather good looking, with blue eyes, and dark hair. He was about 7 foot, with a scar through his eyebrow and a gold medallion ring on his right forefinger. The telltale signs of a gun underneath his jacket.

"My, my Ashley, it seems as if you have failed the mission" he sat in the chair next to the bed, calm, he was too calm thought Ashley,

"I'm sorry Q, I" Ashley whispered,

"Yes, you should be sorry, because of you, Spencer Carlin is still alive" stated Q,

"Yeah, about that, is it possible to change the..."

"Ashley, you've fallen in love with her haven't you"? he asked, Ashley just looked away, "ahh, so you have, Ashley, this wasn't part of the plan"

"I know it wasn't, but I was thinking," Ashley started, but was cut off by Q, he bounced across the room in one step, and his hand moved underneath Ashley's hospital gown, brushing against the wound on her thigh, up until it rested on her stomach, still extremely tender, and Ashley winced.

"No Ashley, I don't think you understand, just how much you've got at stake here, you jumped in front of my bullet, it should be Spencer, she should be dead, but you ruined my plans, and I don't like it when my plans get ruined" he pushed harder on Ashley's wound, the pain coursing through her body, sweat breaking out on her forehead,

"You see Ashley, when you first came to me, wanting the drugs, I thought you had something special, but then you got hooked, and what happened, you couldn't pay me back. So, I came up with this little plan, you knew what you was getting into, you wanted your debt gone," Q pressed down harder, blood started to seep through the wound, and Ashley's vision started to blur,

"You wanted your debt gone, and you didn't ask questions, Spencer's brother Glen owes us cash, lots of it, but he won't pay up, so we're targeting his sister, I don't like it when people owe me money. But you Ashley, you think by being a bodyguard you cancel out all the wrong doing of the situation, but in truth, your just a killer, you're just as bad as me, because like it or not, you got Spencer to where we agreed, at the right time, you just had a change of heart, but if you value your life, you will get Spencer to you know where, when you get my signal" Q removed his hand from the wound, and wiped the blood off his hand,

"I wouldn't tell anyone about this if I was you Ashley, but then again, from the look of you, you might be dead before anyone can ask" he smiled at Ashley as her eyes closed, and the blood drained from her face, the blood draining through onto the sheets. The monitor flat lined, but by then, Q was gone.

The door opened once more, "Ashley, I..." Spencer dropped the cup of coffee she was holding, and ran to Ashley, shaking her, but Ashley was lifeless, the blood seeping out of the wound. Spencer ran to the door, "Help, somebody, help," she screamed, as the doctor ran into the room.

It all happened in slow motion next, as nurses and doctors ran into the room, Spencer watched as they shocked Ashley's body, as they willed her to breath, but nothing was happening, and when the doctor in converses looked over at Spencer, with a look on his face, that Spencer started to hear the screaming, but she didn't know where from, but thats what she realised it was her screaming, and looking at the Doctors pumping Ashley's chest, Spencer knew the screaming wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

'_When the roof caved in,  
and the truth came out,  
I just didn't know what to do,  
but when I become a star,  
We'll be living so large,  
I'd do anything for you'_

* * *

**For the record I did cry at Pearl Harbour. What, it's sad... anyway, I hope this cleared up a lot of things, about Ashley and stuff, and mwahaha, I'm so evil with the cliffhanger. By the way, has anyone seen the Telephone Spoof, by Shane Dawson on YouTube...**

**Song: In My Head – Jason DeRulo**

**Please review and I'll update sooner **


End file.
